Currently there are over 6.8 billion square feet of commercial space in the United States. These spaces are comprised of businesses ranging from small retail stores to Fortune 500 companies. These spaces are protected by either a wet or dry fire suppression system that utilizes sprinkler heads for extraction of either chemical or pressurized water of the general nature show in prior art FIGS. 1-3. The average mixed-use commercial space has a sprinkler head every 150 square feet; which means there are over 45 million active sprinkler heads protecting these spaces and several hundred million heads in non-commercial and commercial space combined.
With reference to FIGS. 1-3, these sprinkler heads 10 are built with a frame 12 and a seat 14 connected to a supply 16, such as a pipe, via an adaptor 18. Each sprinkler head 10 typically includes a cap 20, an operating mechanism 22 (such as a solder link or glass bulb), and a deflector 24. The resulting automatic sprinkler together form a sealed unit that is expected to maintain its integrity, but also to operate efficiently if a fire ever threatens its protected area. The sprinkler parts are joined somewhat like a coiled spring, holding the energy needed to activate when released by heat from a fire. As shown with reference to FIG. 2, when the sprinkler head is activated, for example by heat or other pressure exerted on the operating mechanism 22, the operating mechanism breaks, releasing liquid 26 from the supply 16 via the adaptor 18. As shown with reference to FIG. 3, the released liquid is streamed towards the deflector 24 and thereafter disbursed in a predetermined but typically generally radial pattern 28.
Mechanical impacts to sprinklers can result in damage and separation of parts, causing 100-300 gallons of liquid (typically water) to be spilled per minute. This causes substantial damage and costs incurred. The tangible costs are absorbed by insurance companies, contractors, tenants, and owners; but, the intangible costs are felt by the immediate parties involved such as tenants, neighboring tenants, clients, production and sales costs from the inability to provide the services or goods, maintenance, etc.
Building renovations can result in impacts of sprinklers, leading to an inadvertent discharge or leakage and malfunction at a later date. Although it is obvious that a large force can immediately open a sprinkler, it is less obvious that a smaller impact can do the same over time.
Currently the only physical protection for sprinkler heads are wire guards that remain in place at all times. As shown with reference to prior art FIG. 4, these wire guards 30 are meant for protection of blunt force by large objects but allow for penetration of smaller objects and debris that are created when renovations are taking place. There are no current options to fully protect the head and its components from inadvertent damage that will still allow for water discharge in the event of an emergency.